Antibodies to deoxyribose nucleic acid (DNA) are the hallmark of systemic lupus erythenotesus (SLE) and are associated with the development of kidney disease (nephritis). However, anti-DNA antibodies are heterogeneous and the structural basis for pathogenic anti-DNA antibodies has remained elusive. Idiotypes are structural determinants on or near antibody binding sites recognized by a second (antiidiotype) antibody. Antiidiotype antibodies can be used to identify unique structural features of potentially pathogenic anti-DNA antibodies. Although several anti-DNA antibody antiidiotypes have been produced, an anti-idiotype has not been produced that characterizes unique structural features of anti-DNA antibodies that are conserved in both murine and human lupus associated with nephritis.
Because of the substantial interest in being able to diagnose and treat lupus associated with nephritis, various efforts have been made to determine the causative agent of nephritis associated lupus and to find therapeutic techniques. It is therefore of interest to be able to develop antibodies which are capable of recognizing disease related anti-DNA antibodies.